Mystery Girl
by drakeyeah
Summary: Drake dates a girl named Kristina and finds out she knows about the death of his dad on the first date.
1. The First Date

It was a Friday night at Drake and Josh's house. Drake was on a date with a girl named Kristina, and Josh was sitting home dealing with Megan's practical jokes as usual.

Drake came home at 8:00 that night looking depressed. He went up to his room to express his feelings through music.

"Hey Drake," Josh said as Drake walked in. Drake just ignored him and climbed up into his loft bed. "Drake, what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Well, me and Kristina went to see _The Dreamer's Last Day_, which was really good by the way, and then we stopped at the coffee shop. We were talking about the movie and eventually got side-tracked into talking about something completely different. She started digging really deep into my personal life, but kinda secretly," Drake explained.

"Secretly?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah, like she used different words to get me to talk about my dad without crying or getting upset about it," Drake continued. "As I was driving home, I started to realize what she was doing and wondering how she knew my dad died. I mean, it was only our first date. Then I started thinking about how it used to be before he did die like we were talking about. You know what, can I just be alone for a while? I kinda need to think some more about what went on with Kristina and all that."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Josh said walking out the door.

Drake picked up his guitar and started writing a song about his dad. He played and sang a chorus:

_"I wanna go back to the way it used to be_

_So much has changed since you were here with me_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why does it have to be like this_

_I never even got to say goodbye_

_Goodbye"_

He wrote the lyrics and music down and checked the clock. It was already 11:00. His eyes were starting to get heavy, so he layed down and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Dream

As soon as Drake fell asleep, he started to dream immediately.

Drake and Megan had finished their pizza and were watching TV.

"Audrey, I'm gonna take the kids to go get some ice cream," said Luke (Audrey's former husband) "Wanna come with?"

"No, I've got work to do," Audrey answered.

"Alright. See you later then." Luke walked into the living room. "Come on, Drake, Megan. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Megan said, ecstatically.

The three of them piled into the red Subaru. Drake and Megan had to sit in the back since the front seat was filled with all kinds of paper work. Luke got on the highway and turned on the radio. "Scars" by Papa Roach was playing.

"Ooh! I love this song! Turn it up dad," said Drake.

"No dad. Tell Drake this song is inappropriate," argued Megan.

"How is it inappropriate, Megan?" Drake argued back.

Luke turned around. "Do you guys have to fight over everything?" Luke asked. "I mean it's just mus--"

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" Drake screamed, as he scooted over toward Megan.

Luke turned back around and all he could see was the blinding headlights of a Wal-Mart supply truck as it crashed into the car on Luke's side. Seconds later, steam escaped from the hood as Luke moaned out in pain.

"Dad are you okay?" Drake asked as Megan dialed 911 on her cell phone.

"Tell your mom I love her."

"Dad don't say that," Drake said, pushing his tears away.

"Drake, it's no use. The car door is pressed against my whole body. It's getting harder to breathe with every second," Luke choked out.

"Dad please. Don't go like this. Please, dad," said Drake, as more tears rolled down his face. "No. No, no, no. No, please--"

"Drake wake up. We're gonna be late for school!" Josh said, shaking Drake awake.

"Huh? What?" said a half asleep Drake.

"Come on, it's almost 9:00!"

"9:00!" Drake jolted awake. "Oh man, I was supposed to pick up Kristina and drive her to school for 8:45," said Drake, panicking.

"There's no time for that now. I'm sure she'll understand. Now come on. We gotta leave in about 15 minutes." Josh said quickly.

They got dressed and took a pop tart to eat in the car. As they left the kitchen, Drake stopped in front of the mirror and started fluffing out his hair.

"Drake." Josh said, annoyed as he pulled Drake away from the mirror.


	3. Project Partners

Drake and Josh got to school and headed to Mrs. Haeffer's class. Drake was trying to avoid Kristina at all costs, but it was hard seeing that she was in their class.

"Okay, class. Today we will be talking about fanfiction. I will be choosing your partners and the two of you will need to get together after class and make up a story about your favorite TV show. Since you'll be working in pairs, you will need to decide on one show together. Alright, first pair will be Wesly and Veronica. Next is Alyson and Melissa. Todd and Sam, you two will work together. Let's see, uh, Jessica and Lauren. Uh, Henry and Erica. Stephanie and Mark. Brandy and Emily. Rebecca and Nick. Gary and Ashley. Casey and Camaron. Lindsay and Jeff. Josh and Mindy. And finally, Drake and Kristina."

"Man. This day can't get any worse." Drake muttered to himself, knowing he'd have to tell Kristina why he didn't pick her up this morning.

"Now fanfictions are not written like scripts or plays, they are written like novels. The story can be about whatever you want, as long as it relates to the storyline of that television show. For example, if you write about someone who doesn't have a father, but they have one on the show, it's not fanfiction. Now, if you wanted to write about the person's father dying, that would be fine. You can also make up your own characters. Just make sure you use most of the main characters. Alright, now I will show you the proper format in which to write your story. If you want to explain something to make the story a little bit clearer for the reader, you can write an author's note. It goes either in the beginning or at the end of a chapter and is separated with a double space and the bolded initials, A.N. Now, when writing paragrahs, you double space when the character that is talking changes. If you are talking about the same character, then leave it in the same paragraph. Because the dialogue can change so much, your paragraphs do not have to be a specific length. They could be as short as one word or as long as several sentences. Just make sure that if you choose a TV show with characters that swear a lot, try and keep the cussing in your story to a minimum. Any questions?"

Josh raised his hand.

"Yes Josh?" Mrs. Haeffer questioned.

"Are there any specific requirements for the final paper, like margins and fonts and stuff?" Josh asked intently.

"Yes. Keep your margins at a half inch all around, font should be no larger than 12 and each chapter should be at least one page. Also, make sure to put the title of the story and your names centered on the cover page, and the chapter name on each page." Mrs. Haeffer answered. "Your fanfictions will be due on the 23rd, so you have about a month to complete them. Do not put this off until the last minute, because writing a story takes a lot of time and thought. So I will know if you took the whole month or just one day to write it. Class dismissed." Mrs. Haeffer said after the bell rang.

Drake went straight home that afternoon and decided to call Kristina tomorrow so that maybe she might forget about what happened that morning. Kristina didn't know Drake's number or where he lived yet, so she wouldn't be able to try and get together with him. Josh and Mindy were already working on their fanfiction project.

"So I thought that we should list the TV shows we like and then compare our lists to see if we have any that are similar." Mindy explained.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Josh agreed.

Drake left the room. He couldn't watch Josh and Mindy work together and get along. It was too weird. Like swimming in a pool with no water. So he went up to his room to try and work on his song some more, but nothing came to him, and soon he fell asleep.


	4. The Dream Part 2

His dream continued from where it left off last night.

"Please, dad. It doesn't have to be like this. Megan just called 911. You can make it through this. You can't give up now." cried Drake.

Luke was falling into a state of unconsciousness as Drake and Megan heard the sirens not too far from them. An ambulence pulled up to them and a paramedic got out.

" Hey, I'm Dave. What happened here?" the paramedic calmly asked.

Drake was still too distraught about his dad to speak, so Megan told the paramedic what happened.

"Well, me and Drake, my brother, we were fighting over some song on the radio and dad turned around to tell us to stop fighting. I can't remember exactly, but I think he ran a stop light or something and we got hit by a big truck over there." said Megan, pointing at the Wal-Mart truck.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Dave.

"Well we're okay, but I think our dad's unconscious." Megan replied.

"Ooh. That's a pretty bad hit." Dave said, walking around to the front of their car. He went back into the ambulance and took out a stretcher. Working with some of the other paramedics, Dave managed to free Luke from the banged up car. He put him on the stretcher and rolled him up into the ambulance. Megan and Drake walked into the vehicle behind their father. Soon the sirens were heard again and they were all on their way to the hospital.

At the hospital, Luke was rushed into Urgent Care as Drake and Megan sat in the waiting room. Megan called their mom and told her what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" asked Audrey, worried.

"Well, Drake and I are fine. We're at the hospital right now and dad's in the ER. Mommy, I'm scared. Can you come over here?" Megan answered.

"Of course, honey. I'm on my way." Audrey hung up and left right away. Fortunately, they didn't live too far from the hospital, so it didn't take long for her to get there.

After a while, a cute young nurse named Kristina walked out from Luke's room. "I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but your dad didn't make it."

Drake and Megan leaned over to Audrey and started crying.

"It's gonna be okay, guys." Audrey said, trying to comfort her children.

"No it won't! Nothing will ever be the same again without dad! Never!" screamed Megan, as she ran down the hall.

Drake bolted awake and realized it was just a dream. Although he was wondering why he would dream about that exactly the way it happened a couple years ago. He couldn't help but think that something seemed a little odd about it. Then it hit him. The nurse. Her name was Kristina, and she looked the same as the Kristina in Drake's class. That must've been how she knew about Drake's father. Because she had been at the hospital trying to help him survive. But how could that be possible? Drake was so confused.


	5. The Plan

After much thought that Saturday morning, he decided to tell Megan about his dream. He wasn't so sure that she would care, but she was the only person he could tell. Drake was also thinking of a plan that Megan could help him with. He walked over to Megan's room and knocked on her door.

"What do you want, boob?" Megan asked as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you about something. Something important. It has to do with dad." Drake said.

"Is he gonna let us be on TV?" Megan asked excitedly.

"Not Walter. I'm talking about our first dad, Luke." Drake clarified.

"Drake, you should be over that by now. It's been--"

"Listen Megan, I had a dream last night. It wasn't like a regular dream though. It was more of a memory thing. Like it showed me exactly what happened when dad died."

"And why are you telling me this?" Megan asked, annoyed.

"Because, it confused me. It showed me that my girlfriend was one of the nurses at the hospital we went to. Her name is Kristina Raster and that's just what it said on her name tag in the dream. She looked and talked the same as she does now. And on our first date, she made me talk about dad. I know dreams are just mixed up thoughts, but how else could she have known about him?" Drake explained.

"I think I remember her. Does she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah. And I know how I can figure out what's going on, but I'm gonna need your help"

"Why should I help you? She's your girlfriend." Megan said.

"I'll give you thirty dollars." Drake offered.

"You don't even have thirty dollars."

"Oh yeah?" Drake took 3 ten dollar bills out of his pocket. "Then what's this?"

Megan quickly snatched the cash out of Drake's hand. "Talk to me."

"Do you still have that spy kit?" Drake asked.

"Yeah." Megan said, as she went to go get it from a secret compartment in her closet. Locking the bedroom door with her remote, she placed the spy kit on her bed and opened it.

"Alright." Drake picked up the small video camera he had once thought was a thumbtack. "I'm thinking that when I go to Kristina's house tonight to work on our project, I could put this somewhere on the wall of her room, while she gets me something to drink and then I can spy on her to see what's really going on while she's alone."

"That's pretty good. How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"A couple hours. So how does it work?" Drake asked.

Megan took out what looked like contact lenses and an extremely small plasma screen. Then she took the video camera and turned it over. "See this tab? When Kristina leaves the room, pull it off, so that you can stick it to the wall" Megan gave the camera back to Drake. Then she picked up the plasma screen and gave the lenses to him. ''Now, when you spy on her, make sure this screen is facing a wall or any flat vertical surface. Then put these lenses in your eyes, turn on the screen and you'll be able to see the projection. Try it."

Drake put in the lenses and looked at the projected video. "Wow. This is awesome! It's so clear! Where did you get it?"

"Can't tell you that." Megan replied.

"Well, see you." Drake said as he walked out of the room with everything he needed being careful not to drop it. He couldn't wait to try it out.

**A. N. Sorry I haven't written in a while. School started in August for me and I haven't had a lot of time on the weekends. Hope you like this chapter. Keep the reviews coming.**


End file.
